This invention relates in general to force applying devices and in particular, to an improved apparatus for straightening and reforming vehicle bodies and frames.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for straightening and reforming vehicle bodies, frames and other parts of damaged of misaligned vehicles wherein the apparatus is positioned beneath a vehicle to be straightened and a frame of the apparatus supports one or more hydraulic rams which are adapted to apply a force of selected magnitude and direction to respective elongated force transmitting elements attached to the vehicle. The frame of the apparatus further supports a measuring bridge for proper orientation with respect to a vehicle to permit an efficient and accurate straightening operation to be achieved.
The measuring bridge includes a plurality of vertical indicators which are adapted to be secured to datum points provided in the vehicle body at predetermined points by the vehicle manufacturer. The vertical indicators are telescopically extendable in a vertical direction and are supported on the measuring bridge for free movement both laterally and longitudinally of the vehicle in a plane substantially parallel thereto. Target indicators are provided on the measuring bridge and as one or more forces are applied to a vehicle, the vertical indicators move in response to the reformation of the vehicle. The apparatus of the invention indicates continuously at a glance whether the reference point to which each of the vertical indicator adaptors is attached has reached its respective target dimensions, longitudinally, laterally and vertically with respect to the longitudinal center line of the vehicle. The invention of the application thus provides an effective and efficient straightening apparatus which achieves a high degree of accuracy in a significantly simplified technique.
Since vehicles often are involved in numerous disabling collisions causing deforming damage to their bodies and frames, it is desirable that effective techniques be utilized to straighten these vehicles for reasons of economy and safety. Many various types of frame straighteners have been provided in the prior art which rely on a multitide of techniques to accomplish reforming of the vehicle. Many of these prior art apparatus require considerable skill on the part of an operator which involves visual judgment and extensive experience to both apply the force and to determine whether the vehicle body has in fact been straightened to an accurate degree. The reliance on such visual judgment can not be its nature achieve the high degree of accuracy which is desirable for effective reforming and safety.
Other prior art devices have been introduced which possess some measuring capability to indicate whether the vehicle frame has been straightened to its original configuration. Such systems have not achieved satisfactory measuring capability to permit an operator to continuously apply a force with an indication of what reforming progress has actually been made and provide an indication of the ultimate straightening of the frame or body to its original symmetry.
Not only have the prior art devices failed to provide an operator with instantaneous and continuous indication of both progress in straightening and the ultimate achievment of reforming, many of the known straighteners have required extensive physical installations in garages or shops in order to provide straightening capability. These installations have proved to be expensive and undesirable in not permitting adaptability and movability which is advantageous in a repair shop environment. Thus, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an apparatus which accurately reforms and straightens vehicle frames and bodies by means which is simplified in design and achieves significantly improved results requiring a relatively minimum level of skill on the part of an operator.